The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners used for suctioning dirt and debris from carpets and floors.
Upright vacuum cleaners are well known in the art. The two major types of these vacuum cleaners are a soft bag vacuum cleaner and a hard shell vacuum cleaner. In the hard shell vacuum cleaner, a vacuum source generates the suction required to pull dirt from the carpet or floor being vacuumed through a suction opening and into a filter bag housed within the hard shell upper portion of the vacuum cleaner.
To avoid the need for vacuum filter bags, and the associated expense and inconvenience of replacing the bag, another type of upright vacuum cleaner utilizes cyclonic air flow, rather than a filter bag, to separate the majority of the dirt and other particulates from the suction air stream. The air is then filtered to remove residual particulates, returned to the motor and exhausted.
For many of the prior art cyclonic air flow vacuum cleaners, the process of emptying the dirt collection container has been found inconvenient and often resulted in the spillage of the cup contents. Also, the replacement of filter elements in these units has not been convenient.
In some cyclonic air flow vacuum cleaners, the exhaust air is not free of residual contaminants. Because the cyclonic action of such conventional cyclonic vacuum cleaners does not completely remove all dust, dirt and other contaminants from the suction air stream, it is necessary to include a filter downstream from the cyclonic chamber. However, the conventional filter elements so used have caused considerable difficulty. A conventional filter which is sufficiently fine to filter the air stream effectively, unduly restricts air flow and decreases the effectiveness of the cyclonic action. On the other hand, a coarse filter does not effectively filter the air stream of residual contaminants. Furthermore, conventional filter media, such as paper or fibrous media, has been found to clog readily thereby unduly decreasing air flow rates over time.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner having a cyclonic air flow which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
According to the present invention, a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner is provided.
In accordance with the first aspect of this invention, a vacuum cleaner includes a housing defining a cyclonic air flow chamber for separating contaminants from a suction air stream. The housing includes an inlet for the chamber and an outlet for the chamber. The suction air stream inlet and outlet are both in fluid communication with the cyclonic air flow chamber. A suction opening is defined on the housing. The suction opening is fluidically connected with the cyclonic air flow chamber inlet. An air stream suction source is located on the housing. The suction source has an inlet fluidically connected to the cyclonic chamber outlet and a suction source outlet. The suction source selectively establishes and maintains a suction air stream from the suction opening to the suction source outlet. A main filter support extends upwardly from the floor of the housing for releasably securing a main filter element centrally in the cyclonic air flow chamber. A main filter element is secured thereto. A dirt cup is selectively positioned in the housing with the main filter element being located in the dirt cup.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved vacuum cleaner.
Another advantage of the invention is found in the provision of the vacuum cleaner with a cyclonic air flow chamber through which the suction air stream flows for separating dust and dirt from the air stream and for depositing the separated dust and dirt into an easily and conveniently emptied dirt cup.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a cyclonic air flow upright vacuum cleaner with a main filter that effectively filters residual contaminants from the suction air stream between the cyclonic air flow chamber and the motor assembly without unduly restricting air flow and without premature clogging.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a cyclonic air flow upright vacuum cleaner in which a direct air path is provided between a suction air flow inlet, a suction air flow outlet and a vacuum source preferably positioned directly beneath the suction air flow outlet.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a cyclonic air flow upright vacuum cleaner with a final filter located downstream from the suction motor assembly for filtering the suction air stream immediately prior to its exhaustion into the atmosphere.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a tangential dirty air inlet into a dust separation chamber and an axial clean air outlet from the dust separation chamber, wherein the outlet is separated from the inlet by a filter. Preferably, the dirty air inlet is located at an upper end of the dust separation chamber and the outlet is located at a lower end thereof.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a cyclonic air flow chamber wherein accummulated dust and dirt in the chamber serve as a filter means for further filtering at least a portion of the suction air stream passing through the chamber.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a cyclonic air flow chamber and a main filter element wherein the main filter element is positioned in a removable dirt cup at least partially defining the cyclonic air flow chamber for ease of emptying the dirt cup and for cleaning the filter.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of average skill in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.